bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Handyman (Enemy)
hey, has anyone ever noticed that in the trailer for bioshock infinite, at the beginning when the man is getting attacked by the handyman, his hand is actually smaller than it is when another handyman grabs elizabeth? just pointing it out. if anyone thinks there the same, just straiten things out cuz it looks alot bigger when he does grab elizabeth. so, thats it. Charly Cohen 00:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... isn't this guy is supposed to be called Betterman (according to his chest inscription)? Or is it the name of its creator? We'll see... Master Mold 10:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) From looking at the size of the head, I think they did increase his size a bit. The trailer must have had it around a reasonable scale, around the size of a Big Daddy or Brute. They probably wanted it bigger so it looks more intimidating, but forgot to scale back the head by a notch. As for the name Betterman, I think that's the name of the company that created the prosthetic body, since it fully reads on his chest "Betterman's Auto Body". Evans0305 06:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Hitters? Sorry for this somewhat unnecesary question, but, the Handyman IS confirmed to be one of the 4 Heavy Hitters, right? Or am i confused? Because the web page that released the Motorized Patriot video also said that there will be 4 videos in total (3 remaining to be shown), but they have showed 2 of those hitters: Patriot and Handyman, so, if there will be other 3 videos, and just two Heavy Hitters remain to be shown, what would the last video show? sorry if this wasnt a clear explaination. thanks. :I haven't seen an official confirmation, but it seems pretty obvious the Handyman's a Heavy Hitter type enemy. --Willbachbakal 07:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Handyman Heavy Hitter video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eDgjiy8JRc&feature=plcp :~ Cars And Guitars (talk) 19:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. Handymen are part of the Heavy Hitters group. ZanyDragon (talk) 14:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Bettermen: Is it a man, or a company? I think Betterman/Betterman's refers to the company that created them. (As in, they are Better Men than they were before, in some twisted way.) I'm really not sure if the company is run by a man named Betterman/Bettermen. Am I rambling? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Well, it's always been Bettermen, and it's more likely a company name (unless further info from the game says it is the creator's name otherwise). I think the man seen next to the Handyman on stage is just a presenter, since you see the same guy in the top hat near those Vigor performers in the Devil costumes. More likely, it's slim to say that these creators will be at the fair, since you do see a lot of the original Vigor posters shown back in 2010 (such as those from Marlowe and Simon Pure), yet, I haven't heard anything about them actually being there. --Evans0305 (talk) 03:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... It has to be the name of a company. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:38, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Likelihood of person who created that product having that name - slim. Likelihood of company having a name relating to the product - very likely. Testxyz (talk) 08:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Did we just found the Handyman's weakness? As seem in both the Beast of America and City In The Sky trailer the Handyman seems to get scared when ever a flash from a camera comes out, im starting to think that bright flashes is his weakness.AmberWing65 (talk) 12:47, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Possible Hidden Big Daddy in the Design? This might just be a huge coincidence but if you remove the head of a Handyman you get a wierd big daddy-esqe thing. The tank for the heart is obviously the port hole. I have a strong feeling that this was on purpose. That fake porcelain head was put on to give that feeling that is is a man, but take it off and its a strange looking cyclinder daddy with coat and giant hands. 02:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :The head is real, but your point is valid if considering an autobody without a man attached. 15:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Those Autobodies don't work as well as they should. They should;ve taken death. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:36, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hands made of porcelain - how handy can those hands be with no real grip to them (smooth hard surface for fingers?). pickup things it can wrap the hand around or maybe dig like a shovel or mushy things needed rubber fingertips (vulcanized rubber was already around or 50 years) - just dark spots on the texture --- some of the picture the head looks like 2X-3X (all dimensions) human sized (near elizabeth) - well they had scaling problems in BS1/BS2 also... --- Your layout is strange, you should probobly fix that. Put your signature as well. Ta hank you 17:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you think the Handyman looks similar to Hacker from The Centurions?ZanyDragon (talk) 16:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm surprised anyone even knows about The Centurions. Besides the fact that both are bald and having machine grafted organs and limbs, they're not that similar in their shape. Handyman has that mechanical ape body, whereas Hacker's body is almost two-headed looking, with one side intact with his limbs, but a machine half vertically joined together with a computer as its "2nd head", and his robot arm is just some long gun. Still, kinda interesting find. --Evans0305 (talk) 05:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The faces were all that I was talking about. ZanyDragon (talk) 20:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) By that, I mean, the Handyman's face and Hacker's face look similar. ZanyDragon (talk) 05:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Amount of Handymen Has anyone bothered to count how many Handymen are encountered througout the game? I'm doubtful it's more than a handful. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 12:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) You fight a total of four, 3 belonging to the Founders, 1 belonging to the Vox. Aside from those there is the first one seen at the fair, the one overseeing the convicts working at Finkton, the one who throws you off Finkton Docks, and Samuel (the dead one in Shantytown). ( 05:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC)) :Thanks for letting me know. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps there were many more, but they went carzy and had to be destroyed (previous to the game) or lots of stable ones elsewhere NOT suffering the side effects the in-game ones exhibit. Testxyz (talk) 03:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Or they figured out that many were becoming crazy and stopped it -- but that flies in the face of that guy still advertising them (maybe now 'New and Improved???) Testxyz (talk) 03:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC) You'll encounter a few more of the Vox-aligned Handymen in Clash in the Clouds. --ZanyDragon (talk) 14:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) They feel pain even not in combat Handyman's feel the pain even their not in combat, is it because these are the earliest artificial body while in the future they feel nothing? "or even that they were forced into the Autobody against their will." Not a great formula for public safety or peace of mind ''for the city's citizens... (With the unpleasant negative side effects and empowering with potential destructive ability - cant sleep is a great way to eventually make someone psychotic). I dont recall any sign that there is a way (Founders/constables/handlers) to control the Handymen to stop them from going on a rampage. Some of the high end 'opponents' may have had to exist (been added) to handle cases like that - yet there they are STILL allowing this 'solution' to be advertised and more of these potential problems created ?? Thinking they coulda had a emergency 'off switch' in-game that would be difficult to reach (and maybe only last 30 seconds or something to keep it from being too much a loophole) Maybe its on the Handyman back which means forcing you to close melee and get behind it with some difficulty and risk (as alternative to tthe long distance 'heart' shot which itself wasnt so easy) Repeated vandalism See the abuse log for this page. There has been a lot of repetitive vandalism on this page, which have been thankfully all filtered by the abuse filter. None the less, I've already protected this page three times before. (See here) Every time the protection is (automatically) lifted, there are new reports in the abuse log of attempted vandalism. Therefore, I propose to protect this page infinitely, so that only autoconfirmed users will be able to edit, preventing anonymous users and new users from editing this page. Any objections? I'll be protecting this page for a month regardless. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ''' 20:29, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :I'm for this. :--Shacob (talk) 00:23, June 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Go for it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 02:19, June 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Proceed with the Protection change, though I'm still in favor of adding the larger Log-In Only feature for the whole site. That action would cut down vandalism, not only on this article, but across the whole Wiki. :::Unownshipper (talk) 17:52, June 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm with Unownshipper, as I was back in 2016 when the subject was first issued. ::::--Shacob (talk) 22:31, June 23, 2018 (UTC)